Despite its remarkable success, one of the significant limitations of Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) is its incompatibility with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). In this application we propose to design, develop and test novel MRI conditional leads based on resistive tapered stripline technology. The innovative high-resistance technology will allow for decreased Specific Absorption Rate and reducing artifacts of the MRI data while maintaining low lead resistivity for continuous current injection. Electromagnetic numerical simulation will be used to support the design and will be tested thoroughly on healthy animals for biocompatibility and validation. The long-term goal of this project is the development of the DBS systems compatible with MRI and other external radiofrequency sources, with significant benefits to patients that may require neural implantations in pathological conditions such as Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, and stroke.